fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool v.s Deathstroke
Everyone has heard of brotherly love, but this time, it’s personal. These two brothers could care less about each other. Their names are Deadpool and Deathstroke. These two brothers have the power to regenerate and use mega weapons. But by the end of the day Deathstroke will learn, not to bite off more than you can chew. It was just an average day in New York City; the cars were honking, people yelling at each other, and construction going on nearby. Everything was normal, except they showed up. The two brothers that cause havoc everywhere that they go. Deadpool and Deathstroke. They were looking at each others wanted posters. (Of all the things) “Why is my brother $10 more than me? I’m the better brother. I mean sure I tried to kill him in the past, but still. That’s beside the point.” Raged Deadpool about his brother Deathstroke. “Well isn’t that neat, I’m still better than you. Even at getting wanted posters.” exclaimed Deathstroke to his brother Deadpool. “What’s the point of looking at each others wanted posters; when we could just fight and see who will win.” Asked Deathstroke. “I don’t know,” replied deadpool, “but at least it will let me be able to take you out once and for all.” As the two brothers got ready to fight to fight each other to the death, Deadpool went over the rules for the fight. “O.k. here is the rules.” Explained Deadpool, “Rule #1, the only way to win is by killing your opponent. Rule #2, No cheating…that’s not the best thing to be doing in a fight…unless in a video game. And finally rule #3 there is no more rules. So let’s get to killing you, I mean each other.” Before the two got started, they discussed how the fight would work. “There will be three rounds of none stop killing. If one of us wins the first two rounds, the last round can be whatever you want to do to your opponent.” Explained Deathstroke to Deadpool. Deadpool replied with a question, “What kind of guns do you have on you? I really need to know…”but before he got finished, he was interrupted by Deathstroke shooting him in the head. “Will you stop asking question’s Wade and start fighting. I’m getting tired of talking and not fighting you at all.”Deathstroke screamed madly. As he got back up to his feet, Deadpool yelled with pain, “Owwww, that really hurt you know. Now I’m going to have a headache all day. But no matter, you will die just the same.” The two brothers got their guns out and made sure that they were loaded. Deathstrokes guns were two mp5 Sub. Machine Guns. These two guns held about 30 bullets with each mag. and were pretty light to carry. Speaking of light, Deadpool has one Light-Machine Gun. The LMG goes by the name L-Sat. This gun holds about 100-125 bullets to a clip. It might have some weight but it gets the job done. When they make sure that the guns are loaded and ready to fire, they aim the guns at each other. “Deadpool put the guns down now. You don’t have to go through the agenizing pain. Unless you want too of course.” Deathstroke says with a smirk. “Ohh yeah,”Deadpool replied with a mood swing, “Why don’t you just shut up and shoot the guns.” Deathstroke and Deadpool aim the guns and get ready to shoot. As they are about to shoot, they both screamed at the top of their lungs,“FFIIIIIRRRREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” as the guns shot for a while, Deathstroke soon ran out of ammunition. As he tried to re-load, Deadpool saw his opportunity and fired away. As soon as Deadpool was having fun shooting his helpless brother, he too ran out of ammunition. He moved the LMG out of his way and waited for the dust to clear the air, to walk over to his defenseless brother. Deadpool looked at his brother and asked a simple question, “Have you had enough yet? Or do you still need more lead in you?” Deathstroke replies, “Luckey that I ran out of ammo, or it would’ve been you shot full of holes. Round one goes to you.” As Deadpool jumped with glee and was so very happy that he won the first round; He would soon find out that Deathstroke has a few tricks up his sleeves. After Deathstroke had regenerated, he pulls out his Katonah’s and asked Deadpool a simple question, “Do you still have your Katonah’s, or have you forgotten about the blades that had once pierced through your heart. They must be rusted because of your sad, ugly, disgusting heart.” Deadpool replies, with a big smirk on his face, “Actually I do have the blades, but they do not have rust on them. I wish I could say the same for yours.” When Deadpool said that, Deathstroke looked back at his swords and saw that they actually did have rust on them. That’s it Deadmeat I will have to kill you. When Deadpool pulled out his Katonah’s, he barley had time to block Deathstrokes attacks. Deathstroke was landing all his attacks like it was his last and he was knocking Deadpool back farther and farther, until Deadpool was in the oncoming lane of traffic. He tried to dodge the cars as much as he could until finally, a Ford mustang G.T, came out of nowhere and hit him head on. When he came to, Deathstroke had all-ready went on rage mode and had been walking over to Deadpool’s broken up body. “Deadpool, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to kill you. I really wanted to kill you when we started, but I needed to see how much strength you had, so I let you win the first round. Now prepare to die in t…”before he got finished with his sentence, a giant 18-wheeler came out nowhere and hit him head on. When Deadpool sees that he is about to get hit, he moves out of the way and somehow manages to dodge the on-coming truck. However Deathstroke is lying on the trucks hood and bleeding to death. When he tries to re-generate, Deadpool stops him by getting a semtex grenade and sticking it to him. No matter how hard he tried Deathstroke couldn’t get it off of him. After Deadpool regenerates, he walks over to Deathstroke and says, “Any last words brother, I mean if you can even talk. I tried to warn you about my strength but you didn’t listen. Now let’s see who will meet there maker.” “Wait,” replies Deathstroke, “I wanted to win to show you how much that I have grown. My main last final words are good luck in life.” With those final words, Deadpool regretted what he had to do next. He pulled the pin out of the grenade and let it go off. In addition, Deathstroke didn’t have a chance at the start of the fight. He lost because of the LMG that Deadpool had. In the second and third round, Deadpool won because of the help of an 18-wheeler, and a semtex grenade that was lying around. Deathstroke might of lost and had died in the end, but at least now he knows to not go up against anybody that can’t die. Category:Action Category:Deadpool Category:Deathstroke